


Among Other Things

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth sneaks into Percy's cabin for one thing, and one thing only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who wanted Annabeth sneaking into Percy's cabin, and I was more than happy to oblige.

"Percy. Percy!"

Most guys, when they heard their name being whispered urgently in the middle of night, might have slept through it. _Percy_ would have slept through it. Furthermore, whenever they opened their eyes and saw only the ceiling of their cabin, most guys would roll over and go right back to sleep.

Percy, on the other hand, knew better. Reaching up blindly, he managed to knock the Yankees cap right off of Annabeth's head right as her lips met his. She reappeared, smiling against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. The bed dipped as she crawled into it, curling up next to him.

He panted a laugh when they finally broke apart for air. "I don't think that's how your mother meant for you to use that hat, Wise Girl."

"What do you know from wise, Kelp Head?" Annabeth asked, rolling her eyes.

"Malcolm covering for you?" he asked as she ducked her head back towards him again, her breath against his lips.

Annabeth nodded. "Mmm.

"So?" he stretched out, relishing the feel of her body pressed against his. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She was playing with his hair. "I wanted a goodnight kiss."

"A goodnight kiss?" He wrapped an arm around her waist, hauling her on top of him so that her knees were straddling his hips. She squealed, her hands tightening in his hair. "Is that all?"

"Yep," she claimed airily, planting her hands on his pillow and trying to pull away. "I would never sneak out of my cabin to mess around, that hardly strikes me as wise -"

He cut her off with another kiss, tightening his arms around her waist. A moment later she melted back into him, and the debate over the wisdom of certain acts was put off for a little while, at least.


End file.
